Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 34-Shadow Knows: Crystallised
This is episode 34 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Sonic, president, Shadow, driving and intro bits play normally, all the way up to when Chris and family are at their place play normally. News Reporter: And now a breaking news story. I’m standing in the main pavilion of the National Museum of Art where earlier tonight, a thief broke through security and stole a priceless Chaos Emerald. Authorities found these images on tapes confiscated from the museums security cameras. Tape that shows Shadow stealing a Chaos Emerald plays. Chris: Was that Sonic? Cream: It can’t be! Sonic would never take anything that didn’t belong to him! Cheese: Chao chao chao chao chao chao! Chuck: Yeah, right! That was Sonic on those security tapes! Chris: It can’t be! Ella and Tanaka: He was strain! Cream: That’s right! Cheese: Chao chao! Chuck: Oh, maybe it wasn’t him! I guess you can’t always believe your eyes! Crystal: That’s not Sonic. Looking from memory, I know that wasn’t him. That was a hedgehog, but it wasn’t Sonic. People mistake any hedgehog that stands on two feet and can run fast for Sonic, but, that hedgehog, he was black, wasn’t he? Sonic’s blue. Sonic’s also not one to be reckless like that, he’d never steal a Chaos Emerald-unless it was from Eggman. Especially from a museum. He was black, he was dark, and I don’t see the similarity between the two. News Reporter: Surprisingly enough, authorities from this footage that the thief is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. According to reports, Sonic has destroyed numerous government robots and has fled to an unknown location. Crystal: Told ya. They need proof to prove it. Don’t believe your eyes people. I really want to get home now. Chris: But there, there must be some kind of mistake! Sonic wouldn’t-(sighs) Crystal: I’ve been explaining the mistake all this time! Don’t you peeps listen to me? Ella: Of course he wouldn’t, Mr. Chris! I’m sure there are some explanations. Crystal’s made a good observation though I must admit though. Chris walks to the window. Crystal: It’s okay, Chris. I know it’s not Sonic. You don’t have to worry. I just need to find some way to prove it. Chris: (thoughts) Sonic, what’s happening? Then all the parts up to when Chris’ family play normally. Chuck: You’re kidding! Unbelievable! Well, be sure to call us right away if anything else happens! (hangs up) That was your father. Apparently, Sonic’s been spotted battling a government robot on Downhill Street! Crystal: Okay, that’s it. Chris runs off. Crystal: Chris? Wait for me! Ella: Chris, where are you going? Tanaka: I will follow them, Mr. Thorndyke. (runs off after Chris) Chuck: Slow down, I’ll come with you! With Sonic and Shadow… Sonic: (thoughts) He’s tougher than I thought he was! Shadow: Hah! Think you can beat me?! Sonic runs ahead. Shadow: Not quite! (speeds up) Chris, Crystal, Chuck and Tanaka arrive. They then see Shadow teleporting. Then he kicks Sonic from behind. Sonic: What just happened? Eggman’s bit then plays. Shadow holds up a Chaos Emerald. Chris: He’s got a Chaos Emerald! Crystal: Wait, that’s the guy on the tapes? That black hedgehog? Woah ho ho! Sonic: Where’d you get that Chaos Emerald, you phony freak! Hand it over! Crystal: This isn’t gonna go well. Shadow then teleports. Shadow: You can do better than THAT, Sonic! If you don’t light a fire under those feet you’ll never get this Emerald back! Sonic then tries as fast as he can manage, but again, Shadow teleports. Crystal: Coward. Sonic: He really is faster than I am! Chuck: That’s not speed! That’s disappearing! Crystal: Correction, Chuck, teleporting. Chris: Woah! Shadow: That’s not all. I’m full of surprises! Chris: Grandpa! Shadow: Chaos Control now! (teleports) Sonic: (starts running) (thoughts) He can cause Chaos Control with just one Chaos Emerald? Who IS he? And where did he come from? Shadow teleports next to Sonic while he’s running. Then, Sonic tries to attack, but gets attacked by Shadow back. Chris: Leave him alone! Crystal: Yeah! Sonic: Like to fight dirty, don’t ya? Shadow: Consider yourself fortunate. If I’d used my full strength, you’d be much more worse off than this! (walks forward) Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control. A normal creature like yourself doesn’t stand a chance against me! Sonic: Don’t underestimate us normal types! Shadow: (hears police cars) I have a feeling I should make myself scarce! Goodbye Sonic. It certainly was a great pleasure! Chaos Control now! (teleports) Police guy: Sonic! We’ve got you surrounded! You’re under arrest, put your hands up now! Sonic: No way! You can’t arrest me! I didn’t do anything! Honest! Crystal: (thoughts)Ugh! I really hate this world when people are as half intelligent as they should be. I just wanna go home! Police guy: I’m gonna give you to the count of 5 to surrender! Ready? (starts countdown) Chris: Turn yourself in, Sonic! (wells up tears) Crystal: You’re already in trouble, for an unfair purpose, but just do as they say! (wells up tears herself) Please, Sonic! Police guy: Your time’s up, buddy! Now let’s move, we’ve got a special cell over at Prison Island with your name on it! Sonic: Did you just say Prison Island? Police guy: Yeah, what about it? Sonic: Really? THAT’S where you’re taking me from here? Police guy: That’s where we usually take criminals! Crystal: (thoughts) Ugh…. Sonic’s not a criminal, that other guy is! What’s his name, I can’t remember, he didn’t tell us! Sonic: Okay Chris, Crystal, I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna turn myself in! Alright, guys, cuff me, I’m all yours! Only, just take it easy on the wrists, fellas! (thoughts) You might use Chaos Control, friend, but I’m gonna have to get out of this without tricks! I’ll do it, somehow! And when I do, we’ll meet again! Then he goes. Sonic: Don’t worry about me, Chris and Crystal! I’ll be out before you know it! Chris: I hope so… Crystal: Ugh… As Sonic flies away… Shadow: (thoughts) I won’t let ANYONE stand in my way, least of all, you, Sonic. Maria… Then Eggman’s bit plays. The next day… Chris: Don’t worry you guys, we’ll be back soon! But, this is something I have to find out for myself! Crystal: Same! I don’t want to just stand in the crowd! Chuck: We understand, you two. You two take care of yourselves! Crystal: Why do we have to dress like this, Mr Tanaka? Tanaka: I am inspired by my boyhood hero! Crystal does halfeye look. Up in the X Tornado… Amy: Come on, step on it! We’ve got to get to Prison Island in a hurry! Tails: Who the bossy? Amy: What did you say? Tails: Uhhh… They continue flying. Sonic’s bit then plays. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised